


Dreams

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-28
Updated: 2002-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Lucius has exceedingly erotic dreams, and talks in his sleep. His son and lover decides to bring the object of his dream, one Harry Potter, into their bed.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Malfoy Fuh-Q Fest

Draco Malfoy looked over at his bedmates. He couldn't believe that the three of them had been together for ten years. Ten years of fights and bickering, of people judging and condemning them, but Draco wouldn't change them for any reason.

It all started when he was barely eighteen years old. Voldemort had been killed, but he had taken with him many wizards and witches on each side. Dumbledore had been the last to die. The old wizard had protected Harry Potter long enough to allow the Boy Who Lived to destroy the Dark lord. 

His father, with the help of few selected friends, money and good lawyers, was able to avoid Azkaban once more. Unfortunately, the power associated with the Malfoy name had evaporated together with most of their friends and Lucius's Ministry job.

Narcissa decided that the shame of being a Malfoy was not worth the price of staying in a loveless marriage. When Draco returned from Hogwarts as a fully qualified wizard, he found no traces of his mother. He should have been more upset, but his father had always been the centre of his world and his mother's sudden departure was not noticed.

The next few months had been strained. Both father and son felt unsure of their place in this new world. Lucius had lost his power over the Ministry bureaucracy. Draco had not decided what to do with his life. They had never planned any more than Voldemort's ultimate victory.

It was a wonderful surprise when in late August, Professor Severus Snape had paid them a visit.

* * *

"Severus, what a surprise!" Lucius exclaimed. He was genuinely happy to see his former schoolmate. The Potions master had been one of those people that had aided the Malfoy family after Voldemort's demise.

"I came to speak with Draco." Severus stood and glared at the two men.

"Yes, Professor?" Draco was surprised by the visit. 

"I was wondering whether you had made any decision about your future."

Draco would have rolled his eyes, if his breeding had allowed him to do so. Professor Snape would never say anything directly and Draco had played this game for seven year. "I surmise that you have something in mind."

"I might, if you're interested."

"By Slytherin, just tell the boy what you want from him," Lucius exclaimed.

"Father, I'm not a boy." Draco turned toward the Potions master. "Since this will obviously take some time, why don't you sit down and we shall have tea."

The three wizards sat down. A tray with three cups and a silver kettle appeared with the special brand of magic in which the house-elves were so proficient.

"So, what is this all about, Severus?" Lucius finally asked.

"As you know, Minerva is taking over the position of Headmistress at Hogwarts. She is working to rebuild the school and to appoint the new teaching staff. She has already informed the Ministry that she will only stay for two years before retiring to spend time with her family." Severus took a sip of his tea.

"That's very interesting, Professor, but how does that relate to me?" Draco asked.

"I have already been asked to serve as Headmaster after she retires. We have agreed that I should choose the new Potions professor and Head of Slytherin. Since I know your passion for potions, I was hoping that you would accept working with me for the next two years to prepare you for the position."

"I am grateful for the offer, but the answer is 'no'," Draco replied without hesitation.

"Shouldn't you at least consider it, Draco? You were one of my best students and you loved the subject." Severus pushed on.

"I shan't leave my father alone, Sir."

Lucius stared at his son. He knew how much Draco loved him, but he couldn't allow his son to sacrifice his life "I assure you that I can manage to survive without you."

"It doesn't matter whether you can or not." Draco's voice left no room for argument, but Lucius wasn't easily defeated. 

"You cannot laze around the house for the rest of your life."

"You seem to be doing a fine job of it, Father. Besides, we do not need the money." Draco stared at his former professor, hoping that the matter was settled.

"Is there anything that I can do to make you change your mind?" Dark eyes bored into the young wizard.

Draco snorted. "Unless Hogwarts becomes a day school, I doubt that I shall ever teach there. I refuse to be stuck in that school at night any longer."

"What if Minerva agrees that you can leave after supper?" Severus pressed on. He truly wanted another Slytherin on staff, especially one who was so good with potions. It would be difficult to find one willing to be at Hogwarts. The Potions master was aware that he would have never agreed at Draco's age if it weren't for the fact that he worked as a spy.

"That would be a different matter. You know I enjoy brewing potions and the idea of scaring young Gryffindors is alluring. The youngest Weasel is still there to be tormented and so are many of Potter's fans, but I want to be able to come and go as I please at night. If the Headmistress is amicable to these terms, then I shall accept."

Severus stood up. "Very well. I shall speak to Minerva and let you know what her decision is."

Draco didn't have to wait long. An hour later, Severus contacted him through the floo connection. Minerva had no problem with the arrangements as long as Severus kept control over the Slytherin House. That day, Draco Malfoy became the youngest member of the Hogwarts faculty.

Draco went in search of his father. He found Lucius in his study, a book in his lap, pretending to read, but Draco could see that his father's thoughts were far away. The young Malfoy approached his father and kissed his temple.

"I came to celebrate my new job." Draco showed the expensive bottle of Dom Perignon.

"That is truly wonderful." Draco could hear the sadness in his father's voice.

"I shall still be here, you know." Draco opened the bottle and filled two crystal flutes. He handed one glass to his father, took the book from his father and sat on his lap. Draco clinked his glass against his father's. "You are not getting rid of me so easily, Father," he said before draining his drink.

Lucius looked on as his son's Adam's apple bobbed up and down, swallowing the liquid. He shook his head. He shouldn't find the sight of his child, his male child, erotic. However, his body seemed to find his response quite natural. It was time that he went out and found a whore. "I shouldn't dream of letting you go," he finally said in a low growl.

Draco smiled and settled against his father. "I'm glad." He grabbed the bottle again and showed it to his father. "More?"

* * *

Lucius opened his eyes and shut them again. "Bugger!" 

"My sentiment exactly." Draco groaned.

Lucius almost heaved. He wasn't sure if it was the hangover or the thought of why his son might be lying, naked, spooned against him. "Draco?"

"Wait," he murmured. Draco got up, ignoring his state of undress, and moved toward his chest of drawers. He deftly found a phial and drank it. He waited a few moments, found a similar one and moved back to the bed. "Professor Snape always told us to have at least two doses of Anti-hangover potion. It was mandatory in the dormitory. The man is a bloody genius."

Lucius meekly drank the potion and stared at his son. "You seem to think that this-" Lucius waived a hand between the two of them, unsure of what 'this' was. "-this is normal."

Draco kneeled on the bed next to his father. "I don't know if it is normal, but then again we are Malfoys. We are above the ordinary."

"This really isn't the time to become philosophical. I should like to know what happened."

"Father, I know that you are not _that_ stupid. We are both naked, on my bed, the sheets look like there was an orgy in here. What do you think happened?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Lucius lay back down and covered his eyes with his arm. He felt Draco shift on the bed. He almost fell off when he felt a warm tongue play with his navel. "What in Salazar's name do you think you're doing?"

Draco looked up from where he was kneeling and their eyes met. "I am making you remember." The words uttered in seductive tone that reminded Lucius of an asp: exotic, inviting and poisonous.

"We mustn't-"

"Why not? Do you know how long I have wanted this? I love you. You are the most perfect man I've ever seen. I never thought I had a chance when Mother was around. But now...I don't see why we shouldn't."

"Plenty of reasons. You're my son. You're a man. I'm not gay."

Draco snorted. He slowly pushed his fingers against his father's arsehole. "The evidence says differently."

Lucius moaned as Draco began to fingerfuck him. Slowly. Tenderly. Lucius should stop this. He should feel disgusted because it was his son, because no one had ever dared to touch him there. He should do many things, instead he lay there submissively under Draco's touch.

"You're so beautiful, Father." How Draco loved to say the word! Father. His father. The man he had adored since he was a child. Now, he could show his father the extent of his love. 

Draco's fingers moved in and out of his father's slick passage, relaxed by the previous night lovemaking. He wrapped his other hand around Lucius's cock and began pumping. Draco closed his eyes and smiled at the beautiful sounds his father was making. They were perfect just like Lucius. "Father?"

Lucius slowly opened his eyes and tried to look at his son.

"Do you want to remember, Father?" Draco didn't have to ask. The lust showed in his father's grey eyes like a beacon in the night.

"Merlin, yes." The words were breathed, shame and desire colouring his tone. Lucius turned his head side by side, trying to think, trying to forget the way his son was making him feel. His son. "No, stop, Draco, stop."

Draco stilled, but kept his hands where they were. 

"How can you be so casual?" Lucius snapped. He didn't like the idea that his son was more in control than he was. And at the moment, Draco looked completely comfortable with himself and the situation.

"I told you. I've wanted you since I realised that a man's body attracts me more than a woman's. I don't see what so strange about wanting to make love to you," Draco stated calmly.

"What's so strange?" Lucius snorted. "Maybe the fact that you're my son. And how do you know that I would let you bugger me?"

"I don't bottom, Father. Last night, I was so drunk that I am pretty sure that instincts kicked in." Draco smirked. "Besides, the fact that I have my fingers up your arse is a good indication of what you'd let me do."

"Stop being a child!" Lucius ordered.

A flash of hurt passed Draco's eyes. However, he recovered quickly. He pulled his fingers out and lay down next to his father until they were face to face.

"I'm not going to push this. I love you and if you want to stop, it's fine with me." Draco kissed his father on the cheek. 

Lucius closed his eyes as those warm lips moved toward his lips. "It's wrong," he whispered.

"It feels so right," Draco murmured between butterfly kisses along Lucius's jaw. 

"You're a tease." Lucius smiled softly at his son. Draco was more than just a beautiful person. His son was a caring person and loved him completely. The love was so clear in those eyes as overcast as the March sky.

Draco laughed, his smile brightening his eyes. "I plan to do a lot more than tease you, if you'll let me."

Lucius realised how much he enjoyed being the cause of such laughter. He wanted his son happy. Lucius wanted to be the cause of his happiness. He looked at his son and breathed, "I love you, Draco."

"So do I." Draco moved until he was resting on his father. "I want to make you feel good. I want to see your face when you come. I want to look into your eyes and know that I'm the one giving you this. Would you let me, Father?"

Lucius parted his legs in silent affirmation. Draco settled himself and pushed slowly in. He felt his father's channel grip him, accepting him slowly, but with no resistance. It was bliss. No other man had ever felt so perfect. It was Heaven.

When he was fully sheathed, he rested, brushing Lucius's hair. "You feel so wonderful, Father."

Lucius opened his eyes, unaware of when he had closed them. "Draco, please." He forgot that Malfoys don't beg. He dismissed the fact that he wasn't sure what he was asking. Lucius only felt the need to be with his son. His son. His.

Draco seemed to understand. Propping himself on his elbows, Draco began to move torturously slow, never wanting to orgasm, craving for release. Wanting to please. Needing to take.

Lucius trembled around his son. Draco had evoked sensations and emotions that he had never felt. Not Narcissa, not the hundreds of paid and unpaid whores, no one ever allowed him to surrender completely, to let his faade fall. Draco was doing all of this and more. He had taken control over their lives and had allowed Lucius to just feel. Feel love and hunger. The hunger that was devouring them both until they sated it with their release.

Their relationship changed. They were father and son. They became lovers and friends. 

The new development didn't have a big impact over their daily lives. Lucius moved into Draco's bedroom since his son refused to use the bed he had shared with Narcissa. Draco started his teaching and spent the days at Hogwarts. Lucius, free from any obligation, visited the few friends he had left, but mostly stayed at home and read.

A year passed quickly, but boredom was taking over and Lucius was glad for the onset of summer. Draco would be at home and they could spend time together.

Draco, however, after ten months in a school, was not happy to stay locked up inside. He strong-armed his father into travelling around Europe.

The two men spent their summer in the Muggle world. No one knew they were father and son and the overt signs of their love were not judged. Draco felt a unique thrill walking hand in hand with his father down the Champs lyses, kissing in the middle of Piazza di Spagna under the moonlight, making love on the warm beaches of Corfu.

Eventually, summer came to an end and they were forced to return home. Draco spent the last weeks of August getting ready for the upcoming year. Lucius was once again alone in their house.

One night of late August, Lucius had given up waiting for his son to return at a decent hour. When he was ready to eat by himself, Draco apparated in his study. "I thought you checked the anti-apparition wards," Lucius asked his son.

"I did and they are working fine. I just keyed them to our magical signatures so the two of us can apparate. I don't see why you should have all the privileges," Draco said with a smile. He sat on this father's lap and kissed him. "Come with me. I have a surprise for you," he finally said when they broke the contact.

They walked to their formal dining room. Candles lit the room. The chandelier magically suspended from the ceiling created an intricate pattern of light and shadows. Silver cutlery and expensive dish sets rested on the table.

"What is the occasion?" Lucius asked surprised.

"Your new job," Draco said hesitantly. "If you want to."

"Who would hire me?" Lucius sneered.

"Greg. He is in the Department of Magical Enforcement. He is in charge of the legal committee in charge of setting new guidelines for the Dark Arts."

"You must be joking."

"Of course not! Greg reasoned that there would be no better person to know the Dark Arts," Draco said with a smirk. His confidence began to fade as Lucius stayed silent. "Say something, Father."

"I'm...I don't know what to say."

"Are you interested in the job?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Oh, yes!" Lucius exclaimed. He pulled his son closer and kissed him. "Thank you."

Draco finally relaxed in his father's arms. He wanted Lucius to be happy and was glad that his father enjoyed the idea of working again. Draco hadn't been sure that Lucius would want to return to the Ministry.

"We should have supper. Then you can show me how thankful you are." Draco whispered seductively in Lucius's ear.

The elder Malfoy forgot all about food and work. He wanted to show his handsome son, his Draco, all the love he felt. Lucius began to kiss Draco's neck. His hands travelled beneath Draco's robe, frantically untucking the shirt to touch the warm skin he was revealing.

The renowned Malfoy cool disappear as the two men began undressing each other. Shoes and robes went flying, shirts and trousers soon followed. Hands touched bodies so similar yet so different. Bodies lay on the floor as passion took over.

Lucius took his son's cock in his mouth, tasting, wanting to devour. Draco moaned and grabbed the back of Lucius's head to pull him closer. Hips bucked to go deeper into the wet cavern.

"Merlin, Father...turn around...need you." Coherence left, but Lucius understood.

Draco was in Heaven as he swallowed his father's erection. Nothing was as perfect as his father's thick cock pressing against his tongue, as the mushroom head hitting the back of his throat. His own prick was being sucked with the enthusiasm of a child sucking on a lollipop. Unable to speak, Draco expressed his needs and his desires through moans and whimpers. They were enough, because his father always knew what he wanted.

Draco could taste Lucius's pre-cum, could feel his prick get bigger and harder in his mouth. He knew that his father was so close, so very close. Draco put two fingers in his already full mouth and coated them with saliva. He pressed slowly against his father's hole, pushed them inside past the tight ring of muscles, penetrating his father.

Lucius screamed and came. Draco swallowed, not wanting to miss a drop. Lucius went limp, resting his head on his son's body. He waited until his breath slowed down and took Draco in his mouth again. He licked and sucked just like his son liked. He hummed, sending vibrations through Draco's body.

Lucius released his son's erection and said gently, "Come for me, Draco." 

Draco felt his body respond to his father's request. He couldn't, wouldn't deny anything to his father. He rode waves after wave of his orgasm and sagged against the cold stone.

* * *

The next day, Draco walked into their living room. Ignoring his father, he went straight to the tea trolley and poured a healthy amount of cognac.

"Hello to you, too. My day went fine, thanks for asking," Lucius said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Draco swallowed the liquor in one shot and made a face. "How did it go at the Ministry?"

"Greg isn't afraid of me anymore," Lucius remarked.

"Why should he be?"

"He used to be."

"He used to be a boy. He is the man in charge now," Draco snapped.

"I don't know what crawled up your arse, but don't take it out on me. You're still my son and I won't let you talk to me this way." Lucius got up and approached his son. He raised a hand to push Draco's hair out of his eyes. Draco closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "What happened, Draco?" Lucius asked gently.

"Potter, bloody Potter. Who else? I thought I had finally gotten rid of him and he is back, with his canine family. Teaching at Hogwarts. He's even going to be the Head of Gryffindor." 

Lucius tried to hide a smile at Draco's tirade. He knew how much his son resented the Boy Who Lived. Potter had always shunned Draco and this was the worse offence one could commit against a Malfoy.

"Draco, calm down. Neither of you is a child anymore. You shall simply have to learn to live with him around," Lucius finally said. He really didn't think that. If Draco had asked only a few years before, he would have said to kill the bastard, but things were different. The Malfoys couldn't go around hexing people with impunity, any longer. 

"I hate him, Father. He is impossible. He is spoilt and arrogant. He thinks he does no wrong. He favours his house impossibly. He will make my life a torment and the only thing you can say is not to fret. Truly, Father, you are being so supportive!"

"What do you want me to say? Bring him here and we shall sacrifice him to a new Dark lord," Lucius snapped. "You really don't have many options."

"I know you are right, but it doesn't make it any better." Draco pouted and rested his head on Lucius's shoulder. "I don't like him."

Lucius laughed and wrapped his arms around his son as Draco tried to move away. "He makes you act like a child. I know I always condemned you for that, but it's good to see you act like this again."

"I shall have to throw more tantrums if they make you laugh again. I've missed your laughter, Father."

"Slowly, we'll be again what we were."

"Not exactly." Draco closed the gap between their mouths and claimed his father's lips. "I shall never give this up," he said between kisses. "Never give you up."

"I wouldn't want you to." Lucius used his wand to take their clothes off. He couldn't wait. Just the idea of losing his son made him breathless. He wanted his son's prick buried deeply inside him. He needed Draco to make it real.

Lucius dropped to his hands and knees. He smiled when he heard Draco whisper, 'beautiful'. No matter how long they had been together, Draco always treated him with devotion, worshipping him in ways he had not been allowed when he was a mere child.

"Draco, I have been waiting for you all afternoon. Don't make me wait any longer." Lucius's words woke Draco from his torpor.

Draco kneeled behind his father, but he changed his mind. "Lie down, Father." Draco summoned his wand and conjured up a mirror above them. Draco straddled Lucius' lap and leaned down. "Look at yourself," he whispered in his father's ear. "You're perfect and you're mine."

Lucius raised his eyes and saw his handsome son on top of his supine form. His eyes widened as Draco pressed against his erection. "Shite!"

"Language, Father," Draco said in a voice too controlled for Lucius's taste.

Lucius wanted to slap that smug grin on Draco's face, but was concentrating on not coming on the spot. "Don't move...Merlin...I'm going..." Draco clamped his arse's muscles around his father's prick and Lucius cursed again. "Why haven't I done this before?"

"I'm greedy," Draco answered him.

Lucius closed his eyes as Draco leaned forward and kissed him.

"Look at me, Father," Draco ordered. 

Their eyes locked, their finger interlaced. Draco began to ride his father. Their eyes never strayed from each other. The entire universe centred on each other, on their love. Silence was interrupted only by the primal sounds of sexual activities. Even the noble Malfoys couldn't stop the moans, grunts and groans that escaped as Draco moved up and down.

Draco relished the intense burning in his arse that ignited his passion further. His movements moved him closer to the edge, so very near. "Touch me, Father."

As Lucius's fist closed around Draco's erection, Draco threw his head back and moaned. Lucius felt lost without those penetrating grey eyes. He remembered the mirror and watched his son's reflection stare at him. "Draco, you're perfect. Love you. So close."

"Love you, too." Movements sped up. Up. Down.

"You feel so good." Hand milked thick erection.

"Going to come, Father." Bodies tensed. Toes curled. Spunk spurted out as the world stilled for a few moments as the two men flew high on the waves of their orgasms.

Lucius kept rubbing his son's back as Draco lay limp on top of him. "You shall bring me to my death," Lucius predicted with a smile.

"Why is that, Father?" Draco couldn't stop the yawn from forming.

"I have had more sex with you during the past summer than during twenty years of marriage."

Draco groaned. "Please, refrain from talking about sex with Mother."

Lucius chuckled.

* * *

Months passed and Draco found that it wasn't as difficult to coexist with Potter as he had expected. The Boy Who Lived had grown up to be a pensive and quiet man, very different from his days as a student. The only fights between the two former rivals occurred when defending students from their Houses. During their nightly conversations, Draco explained this to his father.

"I do not understand why you are fretting over this. Severus is still the Head of Slytherin, even if it is for only the rest of the school year. Let him deal with those problems," Lucius told him, with a shrug.

"You know I can not do that. Severus has given me the responsibility. He is only dealing with the upper classes, training me and working with Minerva to ensure a smooth transition next September." 

Draco shook his head at his father's annoyed look. He tried to explain that things got a little more complicated when other people interfered. Both Severus and Minerva would stare at them, smile knowingly and then leave them to their own devises. Remus Lupin and Charlie Weasley would make small comments, but usually helped in finding a solution. The situation became incandescent when Black got involved. 

Draco knew that one day he would kill the mongrel, as Severus liked to call the Animagus.

If Draco were honest, he had to admit that he generally enjoyed Potter's company. They were the youngest at Hogwarts and the other teachers tended to treat them as students. Both had learned to deal with their fame of their last names. Potter had also developed a dry humour that intrigued the Slytherin.

Draco was also attracted to the Gryffindor's weaker side. Potter had lost his best friends in the war. Weasley had died at the hand of Nott. Granger had distanced herself from her friend. Potter had confessed one day that Hermione felt that somehow Harry had failed them by not protecting Ron. It wasn't a conscious thought, but it served to create a distance between the two Gryffindors.

Potter's only family consisted of Sirius Black. Draco was even more grateful that he had his father. With family like Black, one needed no enemies. The man was obviously unbalanced. His latest goal seemed to make Potter fight with Lupin. 

Lupin had returned to Hogwarts as Grounds Keeper after Hagrid's demise. Draco hadn't understood why they would choose a man who had a permanently injured leg to take care of Hogwarts. It took him some snooping and some eavesdropping to learn that Lupin was Severus's lover. There was also a rumour that he had refused the DADA position, saying that the transformation made him too weak to deal with the students.

Draco wasn't the only Slytherin that would stoop to spy on teachers. It only took a few weeks before it was widely known that Snape and Lupin were lovers. Surprisingly, the Slytherins were really supportive of the Potions master. Black, instead, took the relationship as a personal offence to him, to the Gryffindor house and to Potter. 

Never mind that Black would shag any woman within a kilometre. Never mind that Severus had threatened him with castration to prevent him from getting involved with students. Never mind that Lupin was an adult and free to do as he pleased. None of that seemed to make an impression on Black, who had done his best to discredit Lupin in Potter's eyes. 

Draco was happy to notice that the two Gryffindors showed no sign of following Black's lead. He respected them both for that. Besides, Draco reasoned, Lupin couldn't be that bad if he was involved with Severus Snape, Slytherin, pure blood and ex-Death Eater. Then again, only a reckless Gryffindor would be brave enough to sleep next to a wizard who knew as many Dark curses as Severus.

However, Draco was not honest, especially after Lucius had gone from amused comments such as 'You're becoming too caring. You're turning into a Hufflepuff on me,' to sentences like 'I think I should be jealous. You seem to care more about Potter than me'.

Lucius would tense at the mere mention of Hogwarts and Potter. Draco had tried to prove to his father that he was the most important man in his life over and over, but in the end it was easier to avoid talking about Potter.

Tonight, however, Draco felt like he was going to explode. He needed to be rant; he needed to yell. He needed his father, his lover to take him in his arms and calm him. So when after supper, they sat on the couch and Lucius pulled him close to his chest, Draco started to relax.

"What's wrong, Draco? You can talk to me."

"It's that idiot."

"Black?"

Draco chuckled. His rants usually involved Black, but for once, there was someone who was more of an imbecile. "No, Cornelius Fudge."

"We've known what a cretin he is for years, decades in my case. What prompted your ire?" Lucius asked curiously. Draco stayed away from politics and Lucius couldn't understand when his son and the minister had met.

"The dunce decided that in April, we should have an exhibition Quidditch game, Slytherins v. Gryffindors, to honour Severus and Minerva."

"What's so horrible about that? You say Slytherins have a better team this year than the Gryffindors."

"Well, yes, except they wouldn't be playing," Draco said exasperatedly. "He wants the teams made up by their former students. Guess who the seekers will be?"

Lucius chuckled. "I know that you always got upset when Potter beat you, but you shouldn't fret over an exhibition game."

Draco sat up. "I'm not afraid of losing. Potter will die."

"That is a bit extreme, is it not?" Lucius raised one eyebrow.

Draco almost rolled his eyes. "I didn't say I would kill Potter. I said that Potter will die. He hasn't flown since Voldemort's death. He told me that Voldemort threw a hex at him while he was on his broomstick. Dumbledore went in front of him and got hit. He fell and died."

"That's absurd. If Voldemort cast a curse, Dumbledore surely didn't die from the fall," Lucius pointed out.

"I know that, Father, and so does Potter, on a rational level. However, his subconscious is a different matter. To make things worse, he is too much of a Gryffindor to tell anyone," Draco said annoyed.

"Obviously, he trusted you enough to tell you." 

Draco heard the note of jealousy in his father's voice. He lay back against Lucius' body. "I don't love him, Father. I do feel sorry for him and I think he knows that."

"Why in bloody hell should you feel sorry? He is Harry Bloody Potter. Every British wizard still salivates when he hears his name."

"Father, Potter lost everything to Voldemort. His parents, his mentor, his friends. Even his fellow Housemates shun him because he reminds them of the pain they went through. What did we lose? My friends and I were safely in our dungeon when they faced Voldemort."

Lucius interrupted him. "Well, they never asked for your help."

Draco sniggered. "Even the Gryffindors aren't so brainless to trust the Slytherins to watch their backs. The point is that I lost nothing."

"Your mother?" Lucius ventured.

Draco laughed. "As if I care. She left, but I gained you as my lover. The man I'd always wanted and admired." Draco kissed those inviting lips.

Lucius stopped him before things went too far. For once, he wanted to talk to Draco. His son used sex just like the perfect Slytherin he was, to wiggle his way out of honest discussions.

"You truly think Potter lost more than us. What about money?"

"Please, Father. You're still complaining about the ten thousand galleons you lost. That was only your personal vault. We still have all the properties, the money in trust and my vault. You even got a job at the Ministry. Not as influential as before, but you're still respected. After less than two years, everyone seems to have forgotten that you were accused of being a Death Eater. Everyone wants to forget, but no one can if they have the Boy Who Lived around. That's why Potter feels so isolated." Draco took a deep breath. "I'm sorry if when I talk about him you feel threatened, but I know what it means to have an entire school look at you with misgiving and I don't think anyone should go through that. Okay, maybe Black," he added belatedly.

"All right. I apologize for not understanding. I am always here to listen. I promise not get upset any longer."

"Good! Can we move to the kissing now?" Draco teased.

* * *

Draco had declined to have chambers at Hogwarts, so he was now forced to use his office to change into his Quidditch uniform. Lucius walked into his son's office to find him only in boxer. "Always so ready, Draco!"

"Close the door, Father," Draco snapped. "You do remember how to knock, do you not?"

"You do remember that I've seen far more than this, do you not?" Lucius answered cheekily.

Draco waived a hand and continued getting dressed. A knock broke the silence. "Enter!"

A dishevelled head peeked from the door. "I'm sorry, you're busy. I'll come back later."

"Come in, Potter. It must be important for you to come down into enemy territory."

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped inside. "Mr. Malfoy is a...good to see you." He couldn't truly say that it was a pleasure. All of his encounters with Lucius Malfoy always were filled with veiled or not so veiled threats.

"Mr. Potter, the defender of the Gryffindor honour. I hope you don't disgrace yourself too much, today." Lucius smirked. "I'll leave you with my son. Draco, good luck!"

"Thank you, Father," Draco answered, as Lucius left the room. "What is it, Potter?"

"Nothing really. I was feeling rather anxious and you always get me mad enough that I forget about my problems," Harry said with a shrug.

"Are you going to be all right up there?" Draco asked seriously.

"Yeah." Harry looked up and saw the obvious doubts in Draco's mind. The Gryffindor straightened his shoulders. "I'll be all right."

The two walked side by side to the Quidditch field. If anyone thought it strange, they refrained from commenting. Very few people were foolish enough to question Malfoy and Potter, at the same time.

As soon as the game started, all eyes turned upwards. Lucius concentrated on his son and Potter. He had seen the boy fly. He remembered vividly how Potter flew in his second year to win the match. His style was flawless as Draco's, but it also possessed a recklessness that Draco's elegance prevented him to have.

Lucius looked back at Potter and realised that it was that recklessness that was missing. In the past, Potter would have dived to help his team. Today, he ignored the game below, looking around for the snitch, seemingly. Draco was hovering next to him. To most, it would look like Draco was taunting him, as usual, but Lucius recognised his son's posture: Draco was worried.

"Potter, look at me," Draco practically yelled for the third time. They were so high that no one could hear them.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, Malfoy. I was daydreaming."

"Not a very good thing to do when you're three hundred metres above ground with bludgers coming your way."

Harry smiled sadly. "Yeah, you can die in the air."

"Snap out of it. You can commiserate once I catch the snitch. For now, just concentrate on staying on your broom."

The game went on. Many redheads made up the Gryffindor team: the Weasley twins as batters, Charlie as chaser. The rest of the team was made up by Black, Wood, and Johnson. It was a solid team, but unaccustomed to playing together. 

The Slytherin team had Bletchey as keeper, Pucey, Warrington and Montague as chaser, Derrick and Bole as beaters. They had been the players who had won the Quidditch cup for Slytherins for six straight years before Potter's arrival put a stop to their winning streak.

However, neither team was pushing too far and the score was close, although the Slytherins were leading. It was obvious that the snitch was going to decide the outcome of this game.

Draco was trying to distract Harry. The Gryffindor was getting paler with each passing moment. "Potter, let's just fly around, like we used to. We can go under the stands. No one shall see us."

Harry nodded and soon the two were circling the stadium, raising and diving to avoid the beans. The crowd went wild, thinking that the two seekers had spotted the snitch. After a few laps, Harry looked more relaxed. 

"Can we go up and look for the snitch?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, Malfoy. I'm ready to kick your arse," Harry answered without missing a beat.

"You wait, Potter. I'll catch the snitch for you."

They returned to their place in the sky. The crowd concentrated on the game when they realised that the snitch was not in sight. Lucius was the only one who never took his eyes off the two young wizards.

Potter was looking more comfortable in the air, but Draco didn't leave his side. When the snitch made its appearance, the two wizards pulled their broom skywards and went after it. The snitch made a sudden dive and the wizards followed. 

The sun blinded the two seekers and they swerved in opposite directions. They caught sight of the snitch again and approached it from opposite point. They tried to push their brooms to the limits. Everything else was forgotten in the conquest for the elusive ball. They moved closer and closer. Both felt the thrill of the win in his reach. Draco and Harry stretched their arms, their right hands closed around the snitch and...

They found themselves holding hands. Neither wanted to open his hand and release the snitch.

"I won't let go, Potter. I caught it first."

Harry sniggered. "If you did, why do I have my hand around the snitch?"

"You have your bloody hand around my hand. I have the snitch," Draco exclaimed, rather loudly.

"You sound thirteen again. That's not a compliment, Malfoy."

Draco eyed the Gryffindor. "So what do you suggest? Do we stay here, holding hands until one of us falls down?" Draco regretted the words as soon as he uttered them. "Sorry," he said, and actually meant it.

"That's all right." Harry smiled and his green eyes fixed on Draco.

"Not sorry enough to give you the snitch."

Harry laughed. "You wouldn't be you if you did."

Lucius smirked at the scene. He hadn't missed the fact that the snitch was nestled by the two. The rest of the crowd and the other players weren't sure what the seekers were doing, flying in circles, holding hands.

Finally, Madame Hooch reached them. She laughed when they told her what had happened. Then, she dived down to relate the story to Minerva and Severus. After a brief conference, the announcer declared that for the first time in history, the snitch had been caught by both seekers, giving 75 points each team. The Slytherin team cheered as the scoreboard indicated their victory.

"Come with me, Potter." Still holding hands, they moved toward the teachers' stand. "This is for you, Headmistress," Draco said.

Minerva closed both her hands over the boys'. It was strange for the witch to think of them as grown men. "Thank you, gentlemen," she said with a smile. "I hope that this means that I'll leave Hogwarts with a new feeling of friendship between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses."

"I'll be happy if they don't hex each other," Severus muttered.

Lucius was thinking the complete opposite. If Potter didn't move away from his son, he was going to hex the Gryffindor.

The team finally retired to the locker room, leaving a happy crowd behind.

* * *

Lucius walked to the Slytherin locker room. Draco was the only one still there. Lucius wasn't surprised. Draco could take hours preening and grooming. 

When he entered the changing room, he heard voices. Lucius observed his son talking to Potter. Draco was shirtless, while Potter was wearing a tight Muggle T-shirt. They both had wet hair. Draco was leaning against a wall and Potter was too close for Lucius' liking.

Lucius moved closed. He wasn't ashamed to eavesdrop.

"I really have to thank you. I couldn't have done it without you," Harry told Draco.

Draco flashed his superior smile. "My pleasure. Now, you'll always know that I can be a nice person. That must kill you."

"Actually, I've had the past eight months to discover that. You're the only one who stood by my side." Before Draco could interrupt him, Harry went on, "I know I have Sirius, but my friends have left me behind. You're the only constant since I was eleven." Harry snickered to himself. "You and Severus. The two people who hated the most, the bane of my existence, but in the end, you two were the ones I could rely upon."

"I'm glad that I could be of service, Potter, however if you weren't such a bleeding Gryffindor, you could have told everyone that you don't fly anymore." 

Lucius flinched at the affectionate tone in Draco's voice. His son acted differently around Potter. He wasn't as proper and serious. Lucius realised that for the past two years, Draco had acted like the adult in their relationship, taking care of their finances, their properties and their lives. Potter gave him a chance to act his age.

"But I am Gryffindor, and I'm happy about my decision. This was the best game of my life. In the end, I won something more important than a game. I gained a friend." Harry brushed Draco's hair and leaned closer.

As their lips moved closer, Draco put a finger to Harry's lips. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Harry blinked and moved back. "No, I'm sorry. You're obviously involved with someone and I shouldn't have." 

"Potter, I'm still your friend if you want," Draco said, his thumb still worrying Harry's lip.

Lucius didn't wait for the answer. He left to avoid being discovered. However, he couldn't shake the image of those muscular young bodies so close together, almost touching, teasing in the way only the young can.

* * *

Draco was a light sleeper. His upbringing taught him not to trust anyone and deep sleep was the highest form of trust. No one had earned that trust. So, he wasn't surprised when he woke up because of his father's troubled sleep.

He rolled to his side and stared at his father in the moonlight filtering from the window. Draco smiled softly when he heard his father murmur about sex, Quidditch and perfection. If he hadn't been so tired, he would have woken up Lucius and recreate some of those dreams. As it stood, he pressed his hand against his father's chest and decided to leave any activity for their morning hard-on.

The next nights weren't any better. Lucius was talking more and more in his sleep. His rumblings weren't clear, but Draco heard enough to know that his father was having erotic dreams. Erotic dreams about him. 

Draco had always been a curious person and the idea of discovering his father's deepest desires was alluring. He began to pay closer attention to what Lucius was saying, but his father didn't say anything of special interest. 

Until one night!

Draco was tempted to ignore his father. He already knew that his father thought him absolutely gorgeous and couldn't keep his hand off, but curiosity won over sleep.

The usual words: perfect, wonderful, harder, were whispered, and then: Potter.

Draco bolted. His father was dreaming about bloody Potter.

"Harry...beautiful...Merlin...too good together...yes...want you both...want you together..."

Draco stared wide-eyed. He wondered when his father had developed this fascination. He felt betrayed. He couldn't believe his father was even thinking this. Draco got up and decided to sleep in another room.

Things didn't improve with time. Draco would come home at night, eat with his father, go to bed with his father, and then move away in the middle of the night, when Harry Potter became the star of Lucius' dreams. 

One morning, Lucius woke up early, an uncommon occurrence for him. Usually, he needed Draco and the clock to wake him. He became worried when he didn't find Draco in their bed. He went quickly around the house. The House-Elves wouldn't betray Draco, but after few kicks, an elf told him that Draco had taken up to sleeping in one of their guest rooms.

Lucius entered the room quietly and sat on the bed. He brushed Draco's hair, a gentle smile on his face. Draco woke up at the touch. "What?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up. It's still early; you can go back to sleep." Lucius tried to keep the hurt from his voice. He wasn't sure what he had done to distance his son.

"That's quite all right. I don't think I could go back to sleep." Draco stared at his father. "Is there anything you needed?"

Lucius shook his head. "I was simply worried when I couldn't find you." At the disinterested look, Lucius go up and moved away. He reached the door before turning and saying, "Why?"

"You need time to think about this relationship, Father. Be sure of what you want. It would be hard to lose a lover, but I don't want to lose my father as well," Draco said with a calmness that he didn't feel. Truthfully, he didn't think he could survive losing his father as a lover, especially to Potter, but he loved Lucius too much to forcefully keep him into this relationship.

Lucius practically ran back to the bed and embraced Draco. He began caressing his son with a need and desperation that Lucius had never felt. The idea of losing Draco brought tears to his eyes. He forced his voice to sound normal before addressing his son. "I do not know what I have done to make you think that I don't want you... us... this, but I love you above all else."

Draco pushed him away and stared into those grey irides so much like his own. "Do you want anyone else? Be honest, Father."

Lucius frowned. He hadn't so much as looked at a woman since he started this relationship. "I give you my word that I don't want any woman."

Draco chuckled despite the situation. "I meant a man, Father."

Lucius's frown deepened. "I told you I'm not gay. I do not like men. I love you."

Draco sighed. "Father, you do like men whether you want to admit it or not." Lucius tried to interrupt him, but Draco raised a hand. "You have been talking in your sleep. I know that you are attracted to another man. I just want to know if it's physical or more."

Lucius shook his head. "You're wrong. I want no one else but you." 

Lucius left the room abruptly. He hadn't lied to Draco. He didn't want any one else. He didn't have to tell Draco that he had dreams of his son making love to Potter since he had seen them in the locker room. 

Lucius wasn't sure if the dreams were fantasies or nightmares. He hated to think that his son would wake up one day and decide that the secrecy and lying necessary to keep their relationship hidden were not worth it. He was afraid that Draco would find someone as young and delightful as Potter more interesting than his old father.

On the other hand, Lucius could feel the butterflies in his stomach when he thought of Potter and Draco together, lean bodies against each other, erections grinding together. Lucius decided that it was time for a cold shower.

Draco elected not to follow his father. Obviously, Lucius didn't know what he wanted, at least not consciously. Draco decided that it was time to take control of the situation.

* * *

"Potter, I need to talk to you after classes," Draco told the Gryffindor with his usual coldness.

Harry wasn't the bit upset by the treatment. He shrugged and nodded. After his class ended, Harry went down to Draco's office.

The Slytherin was sitting on a leather couch, reading a book. Harry had found in the past months that Draco loved to read. He was as bad as Hermione, without the showing off part.

Harry flung himself on the couch and rested his head on Draco's lap. "What did you want to talk about?"

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow at the gesture. "Someone did teach you that it's not proper to jump on people, did they not?"

"Stuff it, Malfoy. You're the only one I can bother, so if you want to talk to me, you'll have to deal with my lack of etiquette."

"This is serious, Potter." 

Hearing the tension in Draco's voice, Harry sat up. "What is it, Draco?"

"Look, you know that I'm involved with someone." Harry nodded. "No one knows who he is. There is a very good reason for the secrecy. People wouldn't understand, but I want you to know."

"Why?" Harry whispered. His eyes were searching Draco's face for any indication. He had felt the attraction for the Slytherin grow with each passing day, but had done his best to respect Draco and his relationship. However, Harry wasn't sure that he could be supportive of the blonde and his lover.

"I have my reasons. I shall tell you all of them, but I want you to meet him first." Draco put a hand on Harry's knee. "Once I reveal his identity, you shall understand why I'm being so secretive, but I trust you. I trust you like I trust no one. One thing, I can tell you. It is sad that I can't share this with other people. I would love to stand on top of the Astronomy tower and tell the whole magic world, but I can't."

"All right, Draco. I'll meet him. Just tell me when."

* * *

On Saturday evening, Harry apparated outside of Malfoy Manor. He wasn't sure what to expect, but Draco had been so nervous the whole week that Harry knew that this was going to be bad. The Boy Who Lived was surprised that no one else at school noticed Draco's mood. He couldn't be the only one to know Draco so well.

A scared House-Elf led him to a sumptuous sitting room. Draco was there, waiting for him. The blonde got up and reached the Gryffindor. "Thank you for coming."

Harry laughed. "You sound like you did in third year, when your voice was changing."

Draco closed his eyes, but smiled. "Please, don't remind me. It was so embarrassing. Malfoys don't squeak."

"Of course-" Harry rolled his weight from the ball of his feet to his heels. He stared at Draco like a mischievous teenager. "-Malfoys always live by a different set of rules than common mortals."

"That's truer than you know," Draco muttered. Shaking his head, Draco asked, "Did you have supper? Do you want anything?"

"Yes, I had supper, but I'll take some scotch. You're being too nice and it's making me nervous." Harry grinned as he spoke.

"You're right, I'm being an idiot, but you do realise that this incredible need to tell the truth regardless of the consequences is a Gryffindork's trait and I'm quite unaccustomed to it."

Harry was about to respond when he heard the door open. He tensed as he watched Lucius Malfoy enter the room and eye himself and Draco suspiciously.

Lucius paled at the sight. His son had invited Potter to their home, which could only mean one thing. Draco was finally choosing the young Gryffindor over him. Lucius quickly put back his cold mask on and ignored the pain in his heart that rivalled the crucio. 

Draco saw the flicker of emotions in his father's eyes and the tension in Harry's body. He smiled to reassure both men. "Hello, Father."

"Draco. Mr. Potter, I am surprised to see you here."

Harry wondered how much he should say. Draco had said that no one knew about his lover. Therefore, even though father and son were so close, Lucius wasn't aware of the relationship. Maybe that was the reason for the secrecy. Harry wasn't sure if he would want Lucius Malfoy as a father-in-law.

"I invited Harry." Draco moved closer to his schoolmate until he was practically flush against Harry's back. Harry relaxed as he felt Draco's arms wrap around him from behind. "I wanted to tell him about my lover," Draco added.

Lucius paled even more. His skin was as translucent as a marble statue. "Draco..."

"Maybe, we should speak in private." Harry turned his head and found that Draco's mouth was only a few centimetres from him. The Gryffindor forgot what he was going to say when Draco licked his lip.

"It's all right," Draco said softly, his arms around the young wizard, but his eyes focused on his father. Lucius moved forward until he stood a few steps in front of the young couple. Draco kept talking, ignoring his father's glare. "Harry, the reason that I've kept everything so secret is that my father is my lover."

The calmness in Draco's voice almost made Harry overlook the significance of what was being told. When the words finally reached his brain, he spun around and faced the blonde. "That's...Draco...What do you want me to say? This is..."

"Harry, I won't lie to you. I love my father, but I've come to care for you. I know my father wants you just as much as I want you-"

"Stop it, Draco," Harry cut him off angrily. "I care for you, but him?" Harry pointed toward Lucius. "Even forgetting the past, he is your father."

"I know. It's wrong, it's sinful. Surprisingly, my father raised the same objections. I don't care. I love my father and he loves me. I just...I had hoped that you..."

Lucius couldn't stand the tension any longer. No one rendered his son speechless. To see him so unsure because he didn't want his own father was too much. Lucius knew that he should be the one protecting physically and emotionally his son. "Draco, I know you've fallen for Harry. You deserve to be happy and I won't stand in the way."

Draco looked confused at his father. "I am not quite certain what you are saying, Father. It's true that I have feelings for Harry, but I have no intention of leaving you."

"Draco, you can't be seriously suggesting what I think you are." Lucius sounded shocked and proud at the same time. Only his son would have the courage to ask the Boy Who Lived to get involved with two Malfoys. 

Draco left Harry and approached his father. He closed his arms around Lucius's neck and kissed him, softly and tender at first. The kiss deepened and Harry could see tongues fighting each other, moving from mouth to mouth. Lucius grabbed Draco's arse and pulled him closer. Draco rubbed himself like a cat in heat. 

Harry stood immobile. His rational side told him that it was wrong. Draco shouldn't be kissing his father, but... Merlin, his heart was beating so fast and his cock was hardening at the sight before him. The two men were so handsome, almost a mirror of each other. Harry reached down and fixed his erection. The pressure of his palm against his crotch made him groan.

Draco turned at the noise. "Look at him, Father. His eyes are black with lust. He's hard just by looking at us kiss."

Harry choked. "Kissing...you call that kissing."

"Come here, Harry." Draco's eyes beckoned him like a light called a moth, knowing the dangers, but unable to stop.

When Harry reached the couple, Draco pulled him closer into a kiss, while staying in his father's arm. Soft lips captured Harry's, a tongue slipped inside his mouth. Harry couldn't help lean closer to the man he had wanted in months. The Gryffindor was relaxing into Draco's lean form when he felt a third hand press against his back.

Draco noticed the sudden change in Harry's posture. He didn't need to ask what was wrong. He knew that this was dangerous ground. He knew well of the antagonistic relationship between Harry and his father, but somehow Draco was convinced that this would be best for all three of them. "Relax, Harry. We're not going to push you," Draco finally said.

Desire-filled eyes narrowed on the blonde as if trying to ascertain the truth in the grey gaze. Harry slowly turned to stare at Lucius. The Gryffindor was amazed how similar father and son's icy glare was. He was even more surprised to see a myriad of emotions in Lucius's face: need, lust and... Harry swore that he could see fear, but he couldn't understand the reason.

"You don't have to do anything," Lucius whispered. "I'll leave if you want."

And Harry suddenly understood. Lucius was afraid of losing his son, Draco, the spoiled brat who fought his way into one's heart. If Harry hadn't felt the same for the young Slytherin, he would have never recognised Lucius's fears, but Harry did feel the same and he could empathise. 

Harry looked back at Draco. He could see the blonde devouring the two of them with his eyes. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Draco wanted him, but he also knew that Draco loved his father. Draco had always loved and admired Lucius. He had just added a new facet to this love. Now, it was up to Harry to make the decision. He could take Draco and deal with Lucius or lose Draco forever, because Harry knew that the young Slytherin would always chose his father in the end. 

As Draco caressed his cheek, Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the soft touch. "I must be crazy, but...I want this."

"You're not crazy." Harry opened his eyes to see Draco smirk at him. "You're a brave Gryffindor, our brave Gryffindor."

"If you're both sure, then we should adjourn this to the bedroom," Lucius said as the two young men grinned at him. The elder Malfoy thanked Salazar Slytherin that he knew plenty of spells that could help him keep up with these two.

Draco led Harry through the house and into the bedroom, his arm always wrapped around Harry's slim waist. "You'll be fine. If you change your mind, you simply have to tell us."

Harry nodded and moved closer. The warmth of the other young wizard helped him keep his courage. He wondered why he never felt so exposed when he was facing Voldemort. 

When they reached the bedroom, Harry noticed that Lucius was not with them. Draco saw the confusion on Harry's face. "He's just giving us some privacy, Harry. We'll go slow and if at any time, it becomes too much, you let us know."

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. This was already too much, but he didn't want to stop. He needed Draco's hands on him; he craved to see Draco come completely undone under his own touch. Harry braved a few steps and kissed the Slytherin.

The moment their lips touched all doubts evaporated. Harry tugged frantically at Draco's shirt, eager to feel skin under his fingertips. His thumb and forefinger deftly unbuttoned soft wool trousers.

Draco must have felt the same because soon they were naked and in bed. Draco was lying on one side, his leg resting over Harry's. The blonde was touching every patch of skin like a sculptor ascertaining the smoothness of his creation.

Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the worshipping touch. Harry bucked when he felt two mouths fasten simultaneously on his nipples. His eyes flew open to stare at Lucius's eyes, the grey almost a faint halo due to the darkness and desire.

Their eyes stayed locked as Lucius continued to tease the tender nub. Harry put a hand on Lucius's shoulder, the other closed around Draco's hair. He needed their presence to ground him when his body threatened to fly and splinter into a million pieces.

Soon, father and son wanted more. With a quick glare, they communicated their need. The two wizards began to make their journey southward with fascinating symmetry. Both teased Harry's skin, fastening on the hip juncture, until the Gryffindor was reduced to a sensitive mass of nerves.

"Roll a bit, Harry." Draco's words weren't clear to his lust-filled brain, but the hand on his hip pushed him toward Lucius, sending his erection straight into the older wizard's mouth.

"Fuck...Jesus Fucking Christ..." Harry's swearing increased tenfold as Draco began to rim him.

Harry didn't know what felt better: the warm cavern sucking his erection or the wet tongue impaling him. He rocked so he could enjoy both.

Harry didn't last long under the double assault. As he came down from his orgasm, Lucius kissed him. Harry held tight on the other man, needing the solidity of Lucius's body while he tasted himself on Lucius's tongue.

Spent, Harry still pushed back as Draco continued to tease his arse. The sensation was overwhelming, too good, so good to feel almost like pain. Lucius fasted his mouth on Harry's neck, giving the Gryffindor something to concentrate on as Draco forced a renewed erection.

"Are you ready to be fucked, Harry?" Draco whispered in his ear.

The Gryffindor was glad that Draco didn't expect a verbal answer. Instead, Harry felt a pillow and Draco rolled him on his back, his hips raised by the pillow.

"What about you, Father? Ready to take the Gryffindor heir?"

Lucius looked surprise at Draco, who smiled and nodded. The older wizard, then, looked at Harry, who mimicked Draco's response.

Positioning himself between Harry's spread legs, Lucius felt his son's erection pressed against his arse.

"He's so ready, Father. You don't need to prepare him. Harry wants you to take him." Draco's voice was like a siren's call: inviting, seductive and impossible to resist.

Lucius felt long fingers close around his hips and Draco led him forward, slowly, torturously so.

"Oh God, Lucius. Faster, please."

Both Malfoys smiled. For the first time, Harry had called his lover by his name. Harry continued to plea as Lucius sheathed himself into the gripping channel.

"Stay still!" Draco ordered. Knowing how excited Lucius was, the young Slytherin forewent any manual preparation and cast a spell.

Draco positioned himself at Lucius's opening. "Push back, Father, onto my cock."

Lucius and Harry groaned at the words. Harry watched as Lucius pulled out of his body and impaled himself with Draco's erection. Draco's hands stayed on Lucius's hips, preventing him from increasing the rhythm.

"Work for this, Father. Get us off."

Harry swore that he could come simply listening to Draco's erotic words. Harry wondered if Lucius would obey the command, but the look on Lucius's face dispelled any fears.

Lucius threw his head back and began to move, pulling out from Draco and into Harry, just to reverse the ride once more. As his tempo increased, Lucius wrapped his fingers around Harry's prick.

"Draco...I'm so close..."

Draco smirked, although he knew his father couldn't see him. "You wait for us, Father."

Harry was surprised at the firmness in Draco's voice, but couldn't comment because his verbal abilities had escaped as Lucius pumped him almost viciously.

"Fuck...Harry...please..." Lucius was begging him. Lucius wanted him to come. Harry enjoyed at the control he now had on the other wizard. He would have stopped his orgasm just to prove his power over the aristocratic wizard if it weren't for Lucius's cock hitting his prostate with every thrust. As it stood, Harry closed his eyes and let his orgasm wash over him.

As Harry's muscles clenched around him, Lucius felt so close to the edge, a step away from falling over this sensual experience. "Please...Draco...Son...I'm going..."

Feeling pity, or merely because he was so close himself, Draco grasped Lucius's hips and began ramming his father. Each push sent Lucius deeper into Harry's spasming body, his arse gripping his son's erection.

Lucius felt Draco come as he usually did, in perfect silence, composed even in this moment of shattering pleasure, Draco's sperm covered his inside and this was silence permission to let go. Pushing once more into Harry's body, Lucius spilled his seed.

The two Malfoy rolled away and sandwiched Harry between their bodies. Draco propped himself on his elbow and tightened the other around the Gryffindor's waist. "How are you, Harry?"

Harry smiled beatifically. "Never better." Turning his head, he looked at Lucius. "How long have you wanted to shag the Boy Who Lived? Someone would have been unhappy." His fingers traced the light mark on the Slytherin's left wrist.

"Not that long, Harry," Lucius answered. "I know most would question my morality, but I'm not a paedophile. It's been since the Quidditch game. I saw how worried Draco was for you. After the game, I went to the locker room and saw the two of you."

"You never told me," Draco accused.

"What was I supposed to say? That I went into the Slytherin locker room to shag with my son and instead I found him almost locking lips with a beautiful young man? That I've had dreams of the two of you since that night? That I thought you would realise how crazy this has been?"

The two young men reached out and grabbed Lucius's arm as he tried to get up. 

"You must be crazy if you doubt Draco's love for you," Harry said quickly. "I've known him since he was eleven and the one thing that has never changed is his total admiration for you. I haven't always agreed with him on the subject, but I always envied the unconditional love he had for you."

"And it hasn't changed, Father. I want Harry, but I want you too. I think Harry understands that if this...relationship is a three-way thing, not me and him, and me and you."

"You really want me?" Harry asked surprised.

Draco rolled on his side and covered his eyes. "For Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter, you two have a lot of insecurities. And you curse like a Muggle, Harry," Draco added absentmindedly.

"Well, I was raised by Muggles."

"I don't like it," Draco sentenced.

"Well, too bad. I'm not changing my vocabulary to suit you," Harry snapped back.

Lucius shook his head. How did they have the energy to go back to their bickering after the amazing orgasm they had experienced?

"No, you idiot, I don't like the fact that you were raised by those Muggles." Draco turned and he traced Harry's chest. "You should have enjoyed the finest things the wizarding world has to offer."

"Oh!" Then, Harry frowned. "You're wrong, though. I wouldn't have been allowed to do much. I was the Boy Who Lived."

"I think we shall remedy a few things this summer. Father is taking a month off and we were planning to travel like we did last year. We'll show you the world, Harry."

* * *

The two Malfoys, true to their words, brought Harry all over Europe. They lived uncaring of the scorning glances people threw their way. They didn't have to care. No one knew them and they were free to do as they pleased.

Things were quite different when they returned to England. They spent the rest of their summer hold up at Malfoy Manor, but September first arrived quickly.

At school, Harry and Draco acted as they did before, but the staff quickly noticed the changes. The two stood just a little closer. They fought less. They forced the students of their Houses to be friendlier toward each other. Harry wasn't in school on certain nights. Draco spent more nights in school, or more precisely in Harry's room, since he didn't have his own chambers. No one knew that Lucius would sneak in secretly and spend the night with the two professors.

Of course, things couldn't last, not at Hogwarts, where secrets meant that they would be quickly discovered.

* * *

Draco grabbed Harry's robe and pushed him into a niche on the wall. 

"What are you doing? Are you mad?" Harry asked annoyed, but keeping his voice down to avoid being discovered.

"Shut up, Potter. All the students are at Hogsmeade. Besides, where is your famous sense of adventure?"

"Wrapped in my invisibility cloak. Unlike what you Slytherins thought, I was very careful in my roaming around the castle."

"Just a kiss and I'll let you go, Potter. Or are you too afraid?" Draco teased.

Harry couldn't help but smile. Draco went from being the person in complete control one moment to acting like a spoiled child. "I can do more than kiss you, Malfoy."

"Not in my hallway you won't." Both professors turned at the low growl coming from their Headmaster.

"Sorry, Severus," they answered, hoping to sound duly abashed.

"In my office. Now!"

The two Heads of House followed meekly the Headmaster. When they entered the office, they found Remus and Sirius playing chess.

"If you don't mind, Remus," Severus said sternly.

The werewolf nodded. "I can beat Sirius later."

"I'm not leaving. Snape looks like he wants to kill someone and since this involves Malfoy, he's going to give Harry a hard time," Sirius answered.

Severus closed his eyes, summoning what was left of his patience. He wished he could simply hex the man, but his lover would be upset and Severus didn't want to deal with an angry Remus Lupin. "Fine, you can stay if they don't mind."

Draco shrugged. "He'll find out sooner or later."

"Yes, Sirius can stay," Harry agreed.

"Now that the family is all in agreement," Severus started sarcastically, "I can tell you that if I catch you kissing in my hallways again, I will make sure that you will never have any sexual urge for the rest of your life. Is that clear, gentlemen?"

Draco and Harry nodded. Both were aware of Severus' knowledge of the Dark arts and were pretty certain that he could make good on his threat. 

Sirius was about to speak, but Severus's gaze kept his silent. The Headmaster continued, "Additionally, since you are obviously a couple, I was hoping that Draco could accept his personal chamber and spend the nights here at the castle."

"NO!" Both answered a little too quickly and a little too loudly.

"Why not?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Draco needs to go...he needs to go home," Harry finished lamely.

"Don't tell me Lucius can't stay alone at night," Severus said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but this was part of our agreement and I am going home," Draco stated calmly.

"Unfortunately, you seem to take home the Head of Gryffindor as well and _that_ was not part of our agreement," Severus pointed out.

"I'll stay here at night," Harry volunteered immediately.

Draco sighed. "We'll split the nights. We stay here four nights and we spent three at home. Is that acceptable?"

"I'm sorry, Draco, but it isn't. I can't have the Gryffindor and the Slytherin House without a teacher to supervise them."

Knowing that Draco was about to explode, Harry intervened. "Draco, you're not going to threaten to quit, I know we don't need the money, but we're staying here. Severus, you'll give us two nights and a day on the weekend. I hope you can accept it, because we really need to be elsewhere."

"What the hell are you talking about, Harry? If he is your lover-" Sirius closed his eyes and shivered dramatically. "-than why do you need to spend your night elsewhere?"

"For once, I agree with Black," Snape chipped in.

Harry looked at Draco. "Can I tell them the reason?"

Draco thought it over and nodded.

"Draco and I are involved with a person. We want to share our lives with him. Before any of you say anything. I've led my life doing what it's expected of me, not anymore. Sirius, I suggest you keep your opinion on the matter to yourself, unless you want to fight with me like you did with Remus. Only I'm not as forgiving as he is." Harry breathed heavily when he finished.

Lucius entered the office to hear Black scream. "That's just disgusting, Harry."

Draco replied calmly, "You already think of me as the lowest form of being on this earth. What could be worse?"

Sirius scoffed and looked at the elder Malfoy. "He could be involved with two Malfoys."

Lucius was a true Slytherin, a former Death Eater and a pure hypocrite. His face remained emotionless at the comment. However, he could see his lovers' eyes flicker with obvious fear, which of course, Black missed. But Severus was not Black. He, like Lucius, was suspicious and observant.

"I did not save your hide so you could get crucified for sleeping with your son and the Boy Who Lived," Severus hissed.

"Severus, alleging, but not admitting that what you say is true, no one can prove it unless they ask the three of us. I doubt Draco and I would reveal such information and not many people would question Harry," Lucius said calmly.

"If they even remember who I am," Harry muttered.

"Severus, please, this is none of anyone's business. We are adults and capable of making our decisions. Please, let leave matters alone," Draco stated, but his eyes pleaded for understanding from the man he considered his mentor.

"Severus," Remus said gently, "I think it's better if they leave. It really isn't any of our business as long as it doesn't affect the school." 

Severus looked at his lover. Remus was a sweet man and he wouldn't want anyone to suffer from love, especially after what they went through to be together. Wanting to please him, Severus nodded.

"Just go. We'll take care of Sirius. Just give him some time to adjust to all you've told him." The werewolf's eyes were full of understanding.

Harry turned to see his godfather, who was being extremely quiet. He realised that Sirius was under the Petrificus Totalus. "Thank you, Remus."

* * *

It was months before Sirius began to accept the situation. Even then, it was groans and nods. Then, they shared Easter together. Slowly, Sirius began part of the family. Although they weren't exactly a friendly family.

With time, more and more people became aware of the situation. Everyone judged them. Most people condemned them. Few accepted them. But in true Malfoy style, they held their heads high and ignored all comments.

Draco was amazed that it had been almost ten years since that day in Severus's office, when the first wizards had discovered of their strange arrangement.

Now, Harry was sleeping, snuggled against his father. Lucius held the other man tight. Draco was surprised to see the first wrinkles around Harry's eyes. For some reason, their generation looked better than his father's. Draco wasn't sure if it was the freedom from Voldemort or the absence of the Cruciatus.

When Draco looked back at his lovers, he saw two pairs of eyes staring back at him.

Harry moaned and wiggled against Lucius. "I like to wake up like this."

"So do I, Kitten." Lucius looked at Draco. "How long have you been up?"

"An hour or so, Father." Draco lay back down and faced the couple. "You are too beautiful and I just stared at the two of you."

"Your son is a true romantic-" Harry grinned and stared at Draco. "-or an evil despot, depending on his mood."

"Ruling the world." Draco pretended to think about it. "It might not be a bad idea."

"Trust me, it's not what it's supposed to be," Lucius put in. "Besides, Kitten is the one that looks like the Dark Lord."

Harry groaned. "I would, really, but I'm too tired from all the sex." Harry slapped his forehead. "God, what an idiot? I went about the wrong way fighting Voldemort." Lucius and Draco looked at him with interest. "I should have sent a few Veelas or Draco and he would have been too tired to think of world domination."

Draco jumped on top of him. "Are you saying that I am a sex maniac?"

"No, I'm saying that you're a nymphomaniac and I wouldn't want it any other way." Harry pulled his lover closer and kissed him.

Lucius stared at the two younger wizards. "This is better than dreams."


End file.
